Taken
by EmblazedWinter
Summary: Natsu and Lucy left Fairy Tail fourteen years ago for the protection of their children, living in the center of a dense forest somewhere in Fiore. Now, Nashi and Igneel are thirteen years old and Nashi was left behind when the rest of her family was kidnapped. It's up to her to find them and take them home. To their real home in Fairy Tail. But how long and how much will it take?
1. Prologue

**Hello!:) This is a fanfic mainly focusing on the next generation of Fairy Tail. I promise, it will be pretty interesting, and following chapters will be far better than this one.**

I was running through the forest. It was dark. I could still smell them. My family was taken by _him_ of all people. I wish I had the courage to help. I could've made a difference. I should've helped! Instead of being scared... Scared of what my father would think. He doesn't even know I can use magic. He always wanted to teach me, but like my twin brother, I already could.

"You're going to be a powerful fire dragon slayer!" He would tell me. But my magic... It wasn't fire magic, and from the stories Mom and Dad would tell about this guild "Fairy Tail". I knew his reaction probably wouldn't be negative, but I was afraid.

If I helped, I would be with them! That man... He wouldn't have left me if I helped. He wanted them because they could use magic. I didn't use my magic, so I was left behind. Maybe it's a good thing though. I'm going to go to this "Fairy Tail" and try to get help... Maybe... I'm going to tell them in a way... I'm just going to drop hints and not tell them my full name.

Anyways, as I said, it's dark out and I may or may not have run into a few branches, but being a dragon slayer and all, my vision is heightened just like the rest of my senses. I continued all night... Okay, a few hours... Point is, I ran for a long time, but, finally, I had reached the guild "Fairy Tail".

I could hear shouting inside, and there was many sounds of crashing and things breaking. They were clearly in the middle of a fight. I went inside anyways, opening the door to the guild quietly so even another dragon slayer couldn't hear it. It wasn't until I had closed the door and turned around that a chair came flying right at me. I shrieked, ducking out of the way just in time.

The fighting stopped, everyone looked over at me. I realized this and slowly stood up, getting off the floor. I looked around, my pink hair covering my face and slightly obstructing my vision. The silence continued, not including some people whispering to each other "Who is that?" or "Is she okay?!"

I moved my hair out of my face, looked around again. I smiled then said, "Why didn't I come to this place sooner?"


	2. Chapter 1: Joining Fairy Tail

**Please make sure you have read the prologue for further understanding of the story! This chapter is going to be mostly dialogue. Enjoy!:)**

"Why didn't I come here sooner?!" I asked myself allowed.

"Um... Are you okay?" Someone asked. I looked over to see a boy with blue hair and piercing red eyes.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed cheerfully. "Did you see that though? That was awesome! The chair shattered!" I moved so the boy could see that the chair, had in fact, shattered when it hit the wall.

"That could've been you the chair hit you know..." A girl with red hair pointed out.

"But it didn't!" I replied happily.

"Who are you?" A woman with short hair and bright blue eyes asked me.

"I'm Nashi." I said, in my usually cheerful tone, grinning bigger than I was before. Just happy to be meeting people I'm not relate to I guess.

"Why?" The boy from earlier asked.

"'Cause that's the name I was given?"

"I mean why are you here." He stated annoyed.

"Jay!"

"Nash!"

"I thought you'd be happy seeing one of your friends you haven't seen in awhile but I guess not." I told him pretending to pout.

"Well, are you here to join or put a request for a mission on the board." The redhead asked.

"You pick, Rose." I told her.

"Come on. Master's this way." She ordered in her leader voice as the others in the guild continued to talk, but was guaranteed to turn into another brawl soon enough.

"Well, what do we have here? Quite a cutie this one, and she looks like she's got potential, eh, Makarov?" A voice asked.

"Yup, she's gonna be a beauty when she's an adult. I mean, look at those-" Another voice began, but was cut off by me once I turned towards the voices.

"Gah! Dead people!" I exclaimed loud enough for everyone to hear, and once again, the room was silenced. This has got to be some kind of record.

"You can see them?" Jay asked me.

"No, I normally yell about seeing ghosts." I answered sarcastically.

The whispers in the room started again, asking how I was able to see them.

"Strange." A woman said from behind me. I turned to see someone who has got to be Rose's mother. "Only members should be able to see the first and eighth guild masters. Are you sure you weren't in the guild and disappeared?"

I sweat dropped. "Last I checked..." I looked back over to where the two former guild masters were but they had disappeared.

"Mom, Nashi wanted to join the guild." Rose explained.

"Go over to Mira, she'll help you out. I'm the ninth guild master by the way, but you can just call me Erza."

I nodded then Rose took me over to Mira and we introduced each other. I then got the emblem in red on the inside of my right wrist and Erza announced that I had officially joined the guild.

I went to the table Jay was at. "What's up?" I asked him in a nonchalant tone.

He didn't even look up when he said, "Why are you here? I thought you and your family were in hiding."

"Could you keep your voice down?" I asked, sounding exasperated. "There are more than a comfortable amount of those with above average hearing." Then quieter I said, "And he took them, but left me."

"Really?" Jay asked. "Did you did you try to fight with him?"

"No. I was too scared. I went to but I froze. He threw an attack, I flew into a wall, then he left and I tried to follow, but I passed out 'cause my ribs hurt." I explained, then hid my face in my hands. "If I tried then maybe they would still be here. I mean, I believe that they're okay, I mean, they aren't called Salamander and the Star Princess for nothing, but then there's Igneel and... I just feel guilty that they could be in pain right now and I'm not there with them... What if they get killed?!"

"Nah. If anyone tried to kill Salamander and Bunny Girl it'd take a hella amount of time." Someone answered, but it wasn't Jay.


	3. Chapter 2: Tomorrow

**Anyone else realize Bixlow doesn't have a known last name? 0.o**

* * *

"Nah. If anyone tried to kill Salamander and Bunny Girl it's take a hell amount of time." A deep voice said, but it wasn't Jay. I whipped my head around, coming face-to-face to a _very_ tall man with black hair, red eyes and metal studs on his face and arms.

"Please don't tell anyone." I begged quietly.

"He probably won't." Jay told me. "That's my dad Gajeel, Dad, this is Nashi."

Gajeel had no reaction, and I realized that both he and Jay have the same poker face, which is something I'll bring up later. "But you don't know that." I told Jay, then looked at Gajeel. "And while that's probably true, you don't know the person that took them. It wouldn't take 'em long to kill my parents."

"I dunno... Salamander's pretty good about getting himself out of problematic situations... And Bunny Girl ain't that bad herself." He explained.

"Maybe..." I put my head down on the table, thinking about what Gajeel had just said, then I thought about all the times they came near death, yet came out on top. It helped make me feel better slightly, but there's the possibility that that man is using something to restrain their magic so they can't fight back. There's no way to tell. Plus, it's not just my parents, but my brother too.

"He~y~! Ne~w gir~l~!" A woman slurring her voice shouted, clearly drunk, saving me from the rest of the conversation. "Co~me here~!"

I got up, Jay calling after me saying that her name is Cana.

Once I was over there, I looked up at Cana. Her face was flushed and she was looking around frantically. "Ne~w gir~l~!" She yelled again.

"Yes?" I answered.

"New girl~" She gasped, gathering me in a really tight hug, shoving my face into her chest, proving it difficult to breath. "Mira~! I~ f~ound her~!" She let go, but held me at my shoulders at arm's distance. "Why~ do you~ loo~k like Nats~u and Lucy~ but as one per~s~on~?" She asked loudly, silencing everyone again. Seriously, this has **_got_** to be some kind of record!

"Who are they?" I asked dumly, wishing I had the courage to tell them they're my parents and where they are.

"No one." A short woman with blue hair whispered sadly. "Just some friends we used to know."

"They died a long time ago." A man yelled angrily.

"Laxus, please." Mira exclaimed, hugging him, trying to calm him down.

It was too late though. The smell of salty tears had filled the room and it was enough to make me dizzy. I could some of the other Dragon Slayers in the room sit down because of the smell, having the same problem I was. People were whispering about how it was probably true and that they've been missing so long it's probably true.

"No." Erza said in a stern voice. "We will not give up on them. Though it has been a while, this is Natsu and Lucy we're talking about! They would never let that happen."

Suddenly, just like that, the crying stopped (Though the smell stayed .) and it was replaced with smiles and cheers of agreement and encouragement. I knew what I had to do. No more waiting. I'm going to find them without telling the guild what was going on. Hopefully the others won't follow and Gajeel will keep his mouth shut. But either way, I leave tomorrow. With or without help.

An hour later, I left the guild and went to Mom and Dad's old place in the forest. Happy and Carla currently live there, and they let me stay. Happy must've cried for the whole night. Telling him that I'm leaving tomorrow probably didn't help. I cried myself to sleep, plagued by thoughts of my family

* * *

 **Like? Hate? Suggestions? R &R? Doesn't really matter, but you know. Always a nice thing.**


	4. Chapter 3: I Won't Leave Them Behind

**Hi! ... I have nothing to say this chapter...**

* * *

The next morning when I went to the guild, I walked right up to the request board. There were many requests on the board but only one of them were suitable for the situation. The job was to find a bunny in the forest and the duration was two weeks, but for me should take a few hours at most. I took the request off the board and turned around, only to come face-to-face with Jay and Rose. "Whatcha got there, Nashi?" Rose asked.

"I'm going to find a bunny." I stated.

"Oh, so you _aren't_ going to go find the bunny, then go off and look for a dangerous kidnapped?" Jay asked.

"No, I'm going to find a bunny, then stay in the city for a while. I hear it's a beautiful place." I said.

"And what are you going to do in this city." Rose questioned, giving a warning look.

"Find a bunny, look for my family, the normal stuff." I answered nonchalantly.

"No you are not." Jay ordered.

"I'm sorry, but you've known me for how long, Jay? Seven years?" I began. "And Rose, you've known me for six? You should know by now I'm not going to leave behind someone I care about. I'm going." I turned to leave the guild.

"We're coming with you then." Rose called after me. I froze.

"We are?" Jay asked surprised.

Rose ignored him. "You are very stubborn. I knew we wouldn't be capable of changing your mind, but you can't prevent us from coming with you. We'll tell our parents, you let Mira know you grabbed a request, then we'll leave."

Before I could say anything she had dragged Jay off, leaving me to talk to Mira. While doing so, I was able to hear the... Interesting conversation Jay had with his parents.

"Ya ain't goin'." Gajeel stated.

"He should go. He has to go on a mission without an adult at some point, why not now?" Levy asked him.

"'Cause I said so!" He yelled at he, throwing up his hands in frustration.

Levy looked at Jay. "Just call if anything goes happens." She told him, being her way of saying that he could go.

I got to a table in the back of the guild right when the conversation with Rose's parents began. "It's too dangerous, you can't go!" Erza said sternly.

"The job is finding a bunny, and Jay's going, along with Nashi. Plus, a _little girl_ made the request. How can it be dangerous? Dad, you agree, right?" Rose pushed.

"L-listen to your mother!" Jellal stuttered.

"Look, the job is two weeks, and we'll be finding a harmless animal, with two other magic users. Both Jay and Nashi are both amazing trackers, and we will run if anything dangerous happens. We have to go on a mission sometime without parents right? Why not now?" She asked, using Levy's line. "Plus, most wizards that are raised in guilds go on missions without supervision sooner then when they're thirteen."

Both Jellal and Erza faulted in speech trying to think of a viable reason she couldn't go. Finally, Erza asked in defeat, "Will you call?"

With that, we headed to Magnolia train station, prepared for tracking, bunny finding, and searching for loved ones.

* * *

"Can we get off yet?" Jay asked groggily.

"We.. Haven't even left Magnolia yet..." Rose informed, looking at him in disgust, before turning to me. "Where do we need to get off?"

"Well, the job says Oak Town... So probably Oak Town."

"Haha, very funny." She replied sarcastically.

When we got there, Jay ran out of the train, happy he wasn't sick anymore. We walked to the clients house, knocked on the door, and a little girl answered. She gave us the description, cried a little bit, then we left. It didn't take long to find her bunny (That was named Bunny). He was actually in her backyard. After that, she gave us the reward, then we left to go find any clues as to where my parents are.

We searched the forest, Rose trying to pick up any source of magic coming from sources that weren't us while Jay and I were trying to pick up their scent, or any scent in that matter. We didn't find anything. Right when we were about to call it a day, the worst possible thing happened.

The three of us screamed in pain when an attack was shot at us from behind. I could _feel_ the darkness of the person radiating off of him. He threw another attack, knocking out Jay and Rose, and sending all of us flying. The man walked up to me. "Stop looking." He ordered.

He started walking away. I stood up wobbly. "Ice Dragon's Roar!" I screamed, shooting a beam of ice at him. He dodged it and threw another attack at me. Being unable to move out of the way, the attack hit, rendering me unconsious.


	5. Chapter 4: No Interruptions

**Quick note: Nashi knows the names of people because Natsu and Lucy had a picture of the guild and told her and her brother who's who. Anyone she doesn't know is because they look very different from the picture.**

* * *

Blinding light. White room. White Sheets. White curtains. Pain. Bloody cloths. Bandages. IV tube. _Pain._ I looked around, quickly realizing I'm in a hospital bed. I could hear noises coming from outside the door, but my head hurt so much, I couldn't distinguish whether or not they're the sounds of a hospital. I tried sitting up, silently crying out when I felt the pain that was everywhere. _"That man must not have left right after I got knocked out. The question is, did he continue to attack Jay and Rose?"_ I thought to myself. _  
_

I continued getting out of the bed, despite the pain of protest I felt, and that was just when I sat up all the way, legs dangling off the side of the bed. I stood up, holding onto the bedside table for support. I took a step, letting go, only to collapse to the floor face first, another sound of pain found its way out my mouth, only louder. It wasn't long before the door swung open as I was trying to get into at least a sitting position on the floor. "You're up." A familiar voice stated happily.

"Technically I'm down." I panted, looking at her.

"I guess so!" She laughed. She came over and helped me sit back on the bed.

"Who are you again?" I asked.

"I'm Lisanna." She answered.

"Nice name." I replied.

"Thanks! I like your name too!" She told me happily. "As soon as you're ready, there are some people outside who would like to talk to you, but you should probably just rest for now. Here are some clean clothes for you."

She set the clothes on the bed and left. "Psh, like I'm gonna rest..." I muttered. I put the clothes on as quick as humanly possible for an injured person (A long time). The shirt was a simple skin tight long sleeved shirt, the pants were denem, and the shoes were black leather boots.

I stumbled to the door, opened it, to find everyone in the guild staring at me. It was completely silent. There weren't even any whispers. I awkwardly walked over to an empty table in the very back of the guild, still limping because of the pain that was all over my body. The eyes of everyone followed me the whole way, even after I sat down. I faced away from everyone, staring the empty space in front of me. "I can feel your staring." I finally called out to the room, voice hoarse.

"Who are you?" Someone asked.

"We already kno-" Another began.

"I want to hear it for myself." They replied, cutting the other off.

I continued staring at the space in front of me. "Young one." The ghost of the eighth master called. I looked up at him, who was sitting in the seat across from me. "No one is angry at you for what happened. They just want to know for sure if you are who we think you are."

I looked back down at the table. "Nashi Dragneel." I mumbled so quietly, I could barely hear, or understand myself.

"What was that?" Makarov asked.

"Nashi Layla Dragneel." I repeated, loud enough for everyone to hear, and clear enough for everyone to understand.

Now, half the room was holding their breaths, trying to process what I just said. "That's not possible..." Levy whispered.

"How old are you?" Gray asked.

"Almost thirteen." I answered.

Whispers circled around the room again. _"This is not how I wanted to tell them."_ I thought to myself. I turned around in my chair so I was looking at everyone. "You aren't going to get the full story from asking questions." Honestly, I don't even know the full story myself. But I will tell you what I do know, and I want no interruptions." I heard people mutter their agreements, so I began the story. "Thirteen years ago, my parents realized they loved each other after several years. They got married a year later, and yes, most of you already know that. Here's what you don't know." I paused, letting out a sigh. "My parents found out that Mom was going to have a child. At first, they were excited, but decided that it wouldn't be safe because of all the fights they get wrapped, they got targeted a lot, and there was an inevitable danger, so they left. They always planned on coming back here. If they hadn't they wouldn't have told us the stories of their adventures. Yet, whenever we asked when we would get to see the place they called home, there was always a new excuse as to why they couldn't go back.

"Originally, they were going to come back after their child was born, but it ended up being twins, me and my brother Igneel. Then it was because we didn't know how to defend ourselves by using magic or hand-to-hand combat. After that it was because they found out my brother could use magic and they thought I couldn't. Really, I just never burned the house down with it cause I had self control, unlike my brother. When we were five, we went to town for the first time, Mom and Dad using transformation magic so they wouldn't be recognized. We heard stories of Salamander and the Star Princess there, along with theories of what had happened to them. Neel (My brother's nickname) and I wandered off away from our parents and met Jay. My parents found us, Gajeel and Levy found Jay, and we weren't allowed into the city after that. Throughout that year, Neel and I snuck out some nights so we could talk to Jay, who apparently lived a few hours away. At the end of the year, he introduces us to Storm, Rose, Ivy, and Kayden.

"By the time we were nine, they stopped trying to create excuses. It was because of the "inevitable danger" that they never fully explained. When we were nine, we started moving around, Neel and I always leaving a note telling our friends where we had moved. Life wasn't the best. It always seemed like a piece of Mom and Dad's souls were missing. Now, my brother and I know what the danger is. The day I came here, was actually the day that my family was kidnapped. A man came in the morning while we were sleeping. He had a sleeping spell cast on the house. I'm guessing he took the spell off of one person at a time. I was the last to get up. He had them up in vines. I was frozen. He flung me into the wall of the house, knocking me unconscious. I didn't wake up until the moon had risen. So I did the only thing I could think of. I ran here. It was a way to be in a place where I could possibly learn more information on who the man was and why he took my parents and my brother. The other day, I was looking for my family. I wasn't expecting for Jay and Rose to tag along, or for the man to attack. I'm sorry..." I whispered the apology, looking at the floor, waiting for them to process what I just explained.

I heard footsteps heading for me, but I kept my head down. "You have Natsu's hair, and Lucy's eyes." Juvia told me. "But more importantly, you have both of their will to protect those they care about."

Murmurs of agreement went around the room. "We would've helped you look if you had just asked." Evergreen called out.

"I was scared." I replied.

"Fairy Tail is a giant family. I'm sure Natsu and Lucy told you and Igneel that. So one family member's problems, becomes all of our problems." Mavis explained. "So now, let's talk about how we're going to find your family."

* * *

 **WHO IS THE EVIL GUY NASHI! TELL US! PLEASE!**

 **For your information you humans, the part where Nashi is having story time with the guild is written correctly. That is how you write it. The quotation marks only go on the left side because she was not done talking, but it was a new subject. It's kinda a way of letting people know that a character in a story is still talking, but it's the same subject.**

 **BYEEEE! SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!333**

 **~Ice**


	6. Chapter 5: Unknown to the Adults

"Alright everyone, listen up!" Erza began one morning. "We need to find Natsu, Lucy and Igneel as soon as possible, so I have decided that there will be two teams that will search two different places over a certain period of time,rotating the directions we will start in, starting farther out each time a direction is repeated, continuing until they are found. Team One will consist of Bixlow, Lisanna, Gray, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, Romeo and I, while Team Two will have Mira, Laxus, Elfman, Evergreen, Cana, Freed and Jellal. Everyone else will stay here, including _all_ of the children. No exceptions." She ordered. Everyone called stood up, went up to either Jellal or they when up to Erza depending on what group they were in, and followed them to where they were going to look

I sighed, turning around in my seat at the bar. Next to me, I hear a woman sigh too. "I want to go..." She mumbled.

"She says holding a newborn." I commented, adding onto her sentence.

She looked over, laughing slightly. "I know, not the best idea. I'm Wendy by the way."

"Hi."

"So, neither of us can go, I guess." She pointed out sadly.

"I guess so." I replied, chuckling dryly. She went to say something but the kid started crying.

"Excuse me..." She said to me, walking to a corner of the guild to try and calm down her baby.

I looked down at my drink, watching the tiny pieces of ice swirl around, and I began thinking. _"My parents never listened when they were told they couldn't go and find someone when they had disappeared, were kidnapped, and a few times arrested, so why should I listen?"_ I thought, but immediately backtracked. _"That isn't logical... I can't have a reason I do something be 'cause my parents did the same thing. I'd probably end up getting myself killed if I did that."_ I downed the water, stood up and left the guild, walking in some random direction, not planning on going anywhere specific. _"Although, I really want to go after them. And she said that no one else is assigned to go as a team group, but those groups are known about. Plus, they're looking for their guildmates, family members, and their family members and guildmates son, while if I looked then I'd be looking for guildmates, family members, and my brother..."_ I thought. Being unable to find anything wrong with my logic, my decision was final. I was going to leave at some point to find my family.

* * *

I was walking along the bricks on the side of the river, still walking to an unknown location. "Nash!" I heard a voice shout. I screamed, slipped, and fell into the river. Normal people would've gotten wet, but no. I was scared, and because I was scared, I lost control of my body temperature, causing it to lower way below the freezing point for a brief moment. Around the time when I was a six inches to a foot the surface of the water froze, hard enough to have three grown adult males standing on it.

"Damn that hurt!" I yelled after I hit the now rock hard ice. I looked up at the cause of what made me fall, and yelled again. "What the hell, Jay? What was that for?"

"A normal person wouldn't have frozen the water before they even touched it." He commented.

"That doesn't change anything! And would you prefer that it freeze once I was _under_ the water?" I asked, still yelling, still pissed.

He sighed, ignoring the question, and held out his hand, offering to pull me up considering there were no ladders near where I fell. I grabbed it, too angry to get flustered. He pulled me over the ledge and asked me, "Are you seriously going to go look for your parents again without help? It hasn't even been three days since you woke up! Hell, you slept on that chair you were in so much pain! You only moved out of it a few hours ago!"

"I never said I was going..." I said slowly, forgetting all about being mad.

"You didn't have to. I've known you long enough."

"Even if I was going, why would you care?"

"You're my best friend. Why wouldn't I?"

"Just 'cause we're best friends doesn't mean that you should care about every little thing I do." I retorted, turning to walk away from him.

He grabbed my wrist, turning me around. "I should if what you're doing could get you killed or abducted!" He yelled. I looked away, being unable to look him in the eye. He sighed, trying to calm down before he continued. "I won't let you go on a suicide mission."

"I'm still going." I stated. "You can't prevent me from doing that."

"No, but I can prevent you from going alone." He said. I looked at him in confusion, unaware of what was going on.

* * *

We stood in Jay's now empty house with eight others who he said would possibly help look for my family. He introduced the ones I didn't know. There was his sister, Cassie Redfox, Rose's sister, Amber Fernandez, and Mira's kids, Rayden and Rayna Dreyar. "It's up to you guys on whether or not you want to help, but if you do, it'd lessen the chances of us dying." Jay explained bluntly.

"Nashi, I think your frankness is contagious and you infected Jay." Storm teased, raven hair in his eyes.

"Her what?" Rayna asked. She was at least five years old with white hair in a small, thin ponytail with sky blue eyes.

"Her honesty." Rayden defined. He also had white hair and bright blue eyes.

"None of you have to help..." I muttered.

"Yes we do." Cassie stated. "We may barely know you, but your parents mean a lot to ours. Plus, whenever there aren't any parents around, Jay won't shut up about you." She had black shoulder length hair and red eyes like Jay and Gajeel.

"Well said." Rose complimented. "Amber and Rayna will stay in Magnolia whenever we leave, and the rest of us will go, amounts depending on the suspicion the adults have on what we're doing.

"I'm guessing that there's no arguing then?" I asked, seeing the determination in their eyes, including Rayna, who probably has little understanding of what was going on. Everyone shook their heads. "We leave tomorrow then. Adults come back five days after that, we'll come back the day before."

"But I want to go!" Amber complained, Rayna nodding in agreement.

We all hesitated, trying to think of an excuse to prevent them from going too. "But if you come who will tell us what we missed while we were gone and if the adults came back early?" Kayden asked them. Luckily the two agreed and the rest of us left (Except for Jay and Cassie, they just went to their rooms) to start packing, while I went to the store to buy things I may need.

* * *

 **Hi~! Now that all the characters (By characters I mean the children and teenagers) have been introduced, I give you the ages of them.**

 **Rose Fernandez - 12 1/2**

 **Amber Fernandez - 9**

 **Storm Fullbuster - 11 3/4**

 **Jay Redfox - 13**

 **Cassie Redfox - 11 1/2**

 **Rayden Dreyar - 12**

 **Rayna Dreyar - 5 1/3**

 **Ivy Strauss - 12**

 **Kayden (Unknown) - 10 2/3**

 **Nashi Dragneel - 12 3/4**

 **Igneel Dragneel - 12 3/4**

 **Julia Conbolt - Three weeks old**


	7. Chapter 6: Raid the Castle-Mansion!

We got our things, picked a request that had an irrational guess for the amount of time it would take, left, did the mission within a few hours, searched for anything unusual, went home before the adults did, and repeated the next time they left. We stuck to what we said we would do. If the adults went home early we would come back the next day. If people got suspicious we would take turns on what two or more people wouldn't go. Sometimes we would go a different time or not go at all just to mix things up or to take a break. I think the adults know what we really were doing, but they didn't say anything because they knew it wouldn't change anything or they just didn't know for sure.

The searched continued. Once a month, five days for the adults, and once a month, four days for the "Secret Team Three" as we liked to call it. The process continued thirty six times. Exactly three years.

A few months after the searches started, I started renting a place at Fairy Hills, paying for it with the jobs we went on, and the mini ones I did around Magnolia. A year after the searching began, when Amber turned ten, she joined us on Secret Team Three. When Julia, Wendy and Romeo's daughter, turned two (Year two), Wendy joined Team One. Eventually, Lily joined Team Two to even the numbers (And for aerial searches), while Happy and Carla took turns with one helping us, and the other on Team One, also for aerial searches, and to let us know the progress, though Carla didn't like the idea. Happy pointed out that our team name was stupid and that it didn't sound cool at all, but we couldn't think of anything. Once it hit the three year mark, Wendy and Romeo found out they were expecting another kid, though we never got any clues as to where my family was. Year four had just started.

"Nash, you ready to go?" Jay called. I was looking at the sky when he had called me. Something about that day told me that it wasn't a good idea to leave magnolia, but I ignored the feeling and turned to follow them to Magnolia Station.

* * *

Once we got to our destination (After hours of Jay's groaning and vomiting), we immediately finished the job then headed to where we were in the forest the last time we were there. We searched for the stuff we normally did. Anything abnormal, their scents, them in general, caves, tree houses, and so on. We explored for several hours. Finally, I got tired of being on the ground. I kicked off the ground, landing on a branch in a tree. I climbed to the top, breaking a few branches on the way. Once at the top, there was something in the distance that seemed a little off. I continued to stare at it, as if I were trying to look past it. "Nashi, are you okay?" I heard Cassie call up.

"Yeah... You guys need to see this." I called back down.

I heard them climbing up, one after another, some in different trees. They looked in the direction I was, and what they saw silenced them. Right in front of us was a poorly done concealment spell. We could clearly see the the rippling effect of the spell, looking like water, showing a fake image of sky and trees. "Do you think that's..." Amber began.

I smiled widely at her. "Only one way to find out. Who's in?" I asked.

Already knowing the answer, we climbed down the trees, running in the direction of the hidden area. Once getting there, it appeared to be a high level enchantment using runes, proving this already to be difficult.

"It says only those who prove themselves worthy can enter." Kayden read. "What do they mean by that?"

"I'm not fighting anyone." Ivy stated.

"I don't think any of us actually want to fight each other to get past an enchantment, Ivy." Rose stated.

"How are we gonna get through then?" Amber asked.

"Three options: One, not try. Two, Fight each other. Three, change the enchantment, or go eat and take a bathroom break, 'cause I seriously have to go." I said. "I realize that's four options."

"I can try to change the enchantment." Cassie staid.

"Why would you even _suggest_ the first two?" Rayden asked.

"I was _kidding_." I informed. "Besides, look." I pointed to the enchantment, which was now gone. We could see straight past the enchantment.

"Wow..." We all whispered. In front of us was a castle, at least four hundred yards on each side (366 meters), with a huge possibility that it's actually way bigger than that.

"We have to search that _whole_ thing?" Storm asked in disbelief.

"No." Rose began. "If this isn't where they are being kept, we don't have to stay. If it is, we just have to search the basement where the dungeon probably is, and the top floor where that man is, assuming that he has them with him. But, if we find them before we find him, we can get Nashi's family and leave."

"No matter what, it's going to be dangerous. You guys sure you want to do this?" I asked.

"Why not? I mean, we've already been tested, and the enchantments think we're worthy." Jay stated. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

I smiled. "Okay then. Let's raid this mix of a castle and a mansion."

* * *

 **Fun~! RAID THAT PLACE GUYS! Cya next chapter~!:D**


	8. Chapter 7: Split Up

"We need a plan!" Amber whisper-yelled as we snuck to the entrance.

"I thought this was a plan." I replied.

"No, this is going in all willy-nilly! It's basically saying that anything goes!" She argued.

"I like it. Let's go with that plan."

"'Anything goes' is _not_ a plan!" She argued in an exasperated tone.

"Actually, no." I began. "Even if one were to have no plan, the plan would be to react or to try and win the fight, or just to have no plan if you have no reaction skills. So even with no plan, you still have a plan. Also, plans don't really work unless you know what you're up against."

She stared at me. "Make some kind of strategy."

I sighed. "Um... Do whatever, don't die, and... Don't be alone. If you end up alone, grab the body and find one of the conscious people to help bury the body."

The others started snickering and Amber gave up. We pulled out a window to an empty room and quietly climbed inside, we put the window back and looked around. The room was eerie. The feeling from earlier came back. _"We_ _really_ _shouldn't be here..."_ I thought to myself.

We crept outside the room, seeing that the room was right next to the entrance, and that we could've came through there, seeing as it was also empty. The problem was, there were two hallways full of rooms needing a thorough sweep for any clues as to where we were.

"Split up?" Rose suggested.

"And how will we do that?" Kayden asked.

"You, Amber, Ivy, Storm and I will go left. Jay, Cassie, Rayden and Nashi will go right. If we find anything we'll go to the other hallway and look for the other team and go back, but if we don't find anything then we'll meet back here and head upstairs to the next floor. Any clues found that are portable can be bought with after the whole hallway has been searched unless it's major and means we're trapped, shouldn't have split up, or should leave immediately."

With it decided in Rose's "leader voice", we split up going down the hallway we were assigned.

One room after another, we searched. The rooms were practically empty, so there wasn't much searching. We got back to the next room the same time as the others and moved onto the next floor. The stairs went up higher then a single floor. Once on the next floor, we were at _least_ halfway up the building. This time, the split into three hallways. We split up again. There was Rose, Amber and Kayden in the first hallay, Ivy, Storm and Rayden in the second, and Jay, Cassie and I in the third.

We began looking again. This time, each room was different. there were carpets, bookshelves, desks, things like that. Most of the rooms were designed as an office or a bedroom, but there was the occasional library or bathroom. Once we were on the last room, a library, there was someone yelling. "Guys! We need to go help them! Something isn't right here!" Rayden shouted, running down the hallway.

"Calm down, Rayden. What happened?" Jay asked once Rayden had come into the room.

"So, we were looking for any clues, right? Then, all of the sudden, the room started shaking. The floor split, and they fell down it. When I got to the opening I saw the hallway Rose, Amber and Kayden went down had been sealed off! This isn't a normal building!" Rayden yelled. "How are we going to save them?"

"The only way may be to get to the top floor. If this isn't a normal building there must be someone controlling what happens, and they most likely are at the top." Cassie guessed, walking over to him.

"We need to get out of here as soon as possible." I told them as the bad feeling I've had all day grew stronger.

It wasn't even a few seconds after I said that the room started shaking. Cassie lost her balance, falling into Rayden. Jay and I both fell, landing next to each other. Pieces of the ceiling started falling, somehow managing to separate the two halves of the room and block the exit. Then, I blacked out.

* * *

 **It's short, yes, I know. R &R. Or don't. Your decision. I don't care. However, it would be appreciated if you people told me what you think so far!:) Next chapter will be out as soon as humanly possible! Bye~!:)**


	9. Chapter 8: The Fighting Begins

**This chapter will change the point of view between the characters. Just to mix things up. Anyone else on edge over the most recent chapter of the Fairy Tail manga (Chapter 468)? It's just so awesome, so if you haven't read the manga or you aren't caught up I strongly recommend it.**

* * *

 **Rose's Pov**

We had just finished looking through our assigned hallway and were heading back to where we were going to meet the others. We were a few yards (Or meters) away from the exit to the hallway when everything started shaking. We all fell, Amber and Kayden falling into a room they were standing next to, while I fell down in the hallway. The floor split and the rooms on that side of the hallway raised who knows how many floors. The falling pieces of ceiling had landed perfectly where the hole the rooms left when they moved, making the floor look like it was always there, and there had not even been another side of rooms to the hallway. "Amber! Kayden!" I screamed one the shaking had stopped. "Where are you?"I continued to yell.

"Your wasting your breath." A feminine voice told me, with a tone mixed with annoyance and boredom.

"Where are they?" I shouted at her.

She smirked. "Tell you what, beat me in a battle and I'll gladly tell you how to get to them. That is, if they haven't left the room they were in just now."

"Anything." I replied, accepting her condition.

She immediately attacked, sending pieces of drywall right at me. I dodged most of them, but a few hit, leaving deep cuts with powder in them. "I use manipulation magic. Normally things like drywall doesn't hurt someone, but I have the ability to make anything capable of leaving gashes when I manipulate them." She explained.

"That's funny." I laughed.

"How so?" She asked mockingly.

"I use illusion and manipulation magic." I told her, before creating an illusion that made it seem as if I had dissapeared. I then used my manipulation magic to take some metal pipes out of the walls and started striking her with them.

"You think you're so smart!" She shouted angrily. She somehow took control of the pipes, making them break into tiny pieces and fly around the room. I screamed in pain as several of the pieces hit, my location still unknown to her, for my illusion blocked the sound.

"Come on, girly." She called looking around. "You can't hide forever. What happens when you're magic power runs out? And you can't kill me or you'll never find your sister and your friend. Besides that fact, you're incapable of killing in general." She taunted. "You'll never get out of this hallway either. You're trapped. And you're no match for me. You might as well give up before you lose your life. Or better yet, join us. Then you can save your sister and friend."

I let my illusion fall. "I would never do that! And you don't know me!" I screamed.

She smirked. "Rose Fernandez. Daughter of Jellal Fernandez and Erza Fernandez, formally known as Erza Scarlet and Tatiana, The Queen of the Fairies. You are the older sister of Amber Fernandez. You're best friends with Nashi Dragneel. You act brave but you're scared. Terrified actually. You do this because you don't want your "loved ones" to think you're weak. You have the ability to solidify illusions, and have an above average amount of magic power because you train constantly, and tend to use your illusions to cheer up people or for your own entertainment. Your love interest is Igneel Dragneel."

"I don't like him!" I yelled blushing, making the ceiling above her to fall.

She stopped the pieces and flung them right back at me. I screamed again, blood dripping into a pool on the floor. "Let me tell you a little about myself. My name is Sasha. You already know my magic and my ability, and I have no parents. I love no one, and my only motive is to serve my master." She explained, continuing to attack me, not giving me the chance to counter at all.

When she stopped her attacks I fell to the floor, weak and in pain. "And what is it your "master" wants you to do?" I asked in a raspy voice.

She looked at me deviously. "Destroy anyone and anything that gets in his way."

 _"This is my last chance..."_ I thought to myself.

She was preparing to fire something. Some spell that looked as if it would kill almost anyone in one blow.

I stood up on wobbly legs, weak from blood loss. She was about to fire. "Possession." I whispered.

Sasha froze. "W-why can't I move?" She asked in a panicked voice.

"It's a mixture of illusion and manipulation magic. Manipulation magic alone cannot control a living being. Though it is called "Possession", it is not possession magic. It makes the target do whatever the caster wants by showing an illusion to the control center of the brain. You're under my control." I replied, voice still weak. From there, I made a metal tube from earlier hit her in the temple, just enough to knock her out for a while, nothing that could seriously injure her.

I slowly hobbled into a room nearby, sealing the door so only a Fairy Tail member could open it. As soon as I finished sealing the door, I collapsed. Too weak from blood loss and low magical energy to hold myself up anymore. "Please hurry..." I whispered, knowing that no one would be able to hear.

 **Cassie's Pov**

I fell into Rayden, who held onto me. We fell over as the rooms began to separate. He still held me. I was bright red, despite the fact that I was also terrified.

He didn't let go of me until after the shaking had stopped. We stood up and looked to where Jay and Nashi had been previously, but all we saw was a perfect wall made of rubble. "Jay! Nashi!" I yelled, hoping they could hear from the other side, but there was no answer. I called a few more times, as loud as I could but there was still no answer.

"Let me try." Rayden offered, sending a bolt of electricity into the side, but it didn't even leave a scorch mark.

I walked up to the wall. "It's enchanted." I whispered.

"Can you break it?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No, I'm afraid not. This is written in several different languages, I know what the languages are, but I'm not fluent in them. Without the proper information, I could accidentally make the enchantment stronger." I explained.

"We could just go look for the door." Rayden suggested.

"This is a sealed room."

"Look."

I turned around to see a staircase leading down. "Den, you're a genious!" I exclaimed hugging him.

"Uh... Thanks?" I looked up to see his face dusted a light pink color.

I smiled up at him warmly and innocently, then stepped back. I could feel the blush taking over my face as I realized what I had just done. "W-well l-let's go then." I stuttered, walking down the staircase.

 **Rayden's Pov**

At the bottom of the staircase was a boy who looked around our age, but the magical energy coming off of him was unrealistic. "Cassie Redfox and Rayden Dreyar. What a surprise." He said in a dead tone staring at me. "This was not a part of the plan. Redfox here was supposed to be separated with her brother, you Dreyar, were supposed to be with Rose Fernandez, and I was supposed to fight Dragneel!" He complained. "At least Strauss and Fullbuster along with Amber Fernandez and that Kayden kid, so I guess we still have a shot."

"Why don't you tell us about your plan?" Cassie suggested innocently.

"How about no." He sent an attack strait at Cassie, from there on not saying another word.

Cassie froze, unable to react, so I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me, holding her close. She snapped out of it moments later, extremely pissed. "Focus, Cassie." I whispered, ruffling her wavy black hair.

She looked up at me with some kind of glint in her eyes. She turned back to the boy and attacked him. "Iron Dragon's Roar!" She yelled. He dodged the attack, so I tried.

"Lightning storm!" Clouds surrounded him, electrocuting him.

"Iron Dragon's Iron Fist!" Cassie yelled, punching him in the stomach. Cassie and I exchanged attacking the mysterious boy, him attacking too. After five minutes, we had gotten nowhere. We were all in the exact same state.

The boy then used more magic power, sending a deadly-looking attack. We dodged, the stairs behind us becoming completely destroyed. Cassie and I attacked at the same time, her using another Iron Dragon's Roar while I sent a fury of thunder. The attacks combined, hitting the boy, rendering him unconsious.

* * *

 **Love? Hate? Don't know? Don't care?;P If you have suggestions for magic types that wouldn't be repeats it would be greatly aooreciated! Bye~!**

 **-Ice**


	10. Chapter 9: This is Gonna Take a While

**Erza's Pov**

We got back to the guild early. There was a storm scheduled and we didn't want to risk getting caught in it. We got back, said our hellos to the other guildmates, and looked for our children. "Where are the kids?" I asked Wendy. "Are they all at our houses?"

"Rayna's in the library upstairs. As for the others, they went on a mission the same day you left. Don't remember what it was for, but they always seem to go on the ones that have an unreasonable guess for time." She explained.

"They wouldn't..." I whispered, knowing the answer, grabbing the others and running.

 **Jay's Pov**

When I opened my eyes and sat up, my head was throbbing. I gasped from the pain, clutching both sides of my head as if it would instantly stop the pain. Once the pain actually did stop, I let go of my head and looked around. There was rubble and white dust all over the place. _"Where am I again? What happened?"_ I asked myself. I soon remembered what had happened. "Cassie? Nash? Rayden?" I called out, looking around the room. I saw Nashi on the floor and bent down to make sure she was okay. I shook her shoulders a few times and called her name. Nothing.

I rolled her over so she was laying on her back then checked the room. I looked at the wall in the middle of the room. I could sense the magical energy coming off of it, so I didn't even try to knock it down. I tried the door but it wouldn't budge. I swore loudly, kicking the door a few times. "Too loud!" I heard Nash whisper. I looked over to see her holding her head in her hands. "Ow... What the hell those freakin' fudge heads." She muttered to no one in particular. "Where's Cassie and Rayden?" She asked.

"I'm guessing the other side of this wall, but I can't get through. I can't find any other exits either."

"And you're perfectly calm about this?" She asked in a confused tone.

"Why wouldn't I be? Cassie's perfectly capable of taking care of herself. So is Rayden. But if he tries anything I swear to Mavis, he'll regret it."

"I don't know. I guess I was expecting you to turn into a Dragonoid or something."

I stared at her. "Dragonoid was a robot made by a psychopath." I stated, offering her my hand to help her up.

Once standing, she stared at me again. "Did you not see the staircase over there?" She asked before walking up them.

I followed behind her. On the next floor, there was not much. We were looking around, trying to find anything, when there was a voice talking to us.

 _"You two are close."_ It said.

"Telepathy?" I guessed.

 _"Very good, Redfox."_ It praised. _"As was saying, you two are very close, but I will only fight one at a time, just so it's a fair fight."_

"Because you were fighting fair last time." Nash mumbled sarcastically.

 _"Well, there has to be a prize in a fight, doesn't there?"_ He told us mockingly. _"You should probably choose now. Also, I thought you would like to know that some company has come. Your guild mates I believe."_

"No..." Nash and I whispered, fearing for them.

 _"Yes. Although, if you two would like to stop all of this, save your friends and family, all you have to do, is have one of you defeat me. You're close. But as I said, you must choose now which one of you will fight me. I will not fight you_ both. _"_

"Where are you?" Nash shouted. There was no reply. He had left.

We continued to look until we ran into a ballroom. There were two people in it. One was a man with dark green hair, while the other was a woman with black hair. "Well, well. Looks like they found us, Alex." The woman said slowly, sounding excited.

"Psh, it's not like it's all that surprising." He stated, sounding annoyed. "They couldn't have gone anywhere else. We made the stairs, separated them, though it was done wrong, no matter what turn they would've taken on this floor they would've ended up here."

"I don't care! They could've died! You distracted me, so pieces of the ceiling fell on them." She pouted, then turned to us. "So, who will be fighting me?"

In my opinion, she was really annoying. Her voice was so high pitched it made Nash and I flinch because of our sensitive ears. We looked at each other, already knowing who was going to fight who.

 **Amber's Pov**

Once the room we were in had stopped shaking and we opened the door, a knife came flying at us, barely missing and landing somewhere in the room behind us. We cautiously walked outside the room, stepping into an empty floor that just had support beams, and the man responsible for the knife. "I was wondering if I was going to get the chance to fight someone today." A man with orange hair told us, smirking. "Let's get right down to it, shall we?"

Not understanding completely what he meant, we stood there. He summoned another knife and threw it at Kayden, who tried to move out of the way, but the knife followed him, implanting itself into his side. "Kayden!" I gasped, worried.

"Calm down. I didn't hit any major arteries, in fact, it should barely bleed at all." He explained as the knife returned to his hand, turning into a sword. He turned back to Kayden. "Kayden. Parents Lisanna and Bixlow, last name has never been revealed. Thirteen years old, practices light magic, afraid of losing those he cares about." Then he turned to me again. "Amber Fernandez. Parents Erza and Jellal Fernandez, younger sister of Rose, twelve years old, unknown magic type, afraid of snakes."

Kayden and I stared at him, wondering how he knew anything about us. I was in such a daze from it, I barely noticed him jumping towards me, about to swing his sword down. I quickly summoned a makeshift sword, clumsily blocking his attack. He and I faced off for a while, Kayden trying to find an opening. I knew how to get him one.

I sung my sword at him, causing him to stumbling back a few feet. He instantly regained his composure. "Blades of Fury." He mumbled.

"Emerald wall!" I yelled, creating a wall of the jewel, blocking myself from the many knives the moment they started flying.

"Interesting magic you use, Amber." The man told me smirking as he continued to attack.

"Light Spear!" Kayden shouted, shooting the spear shaped beam at the man, which unfortunately didn't do anything but get him to turn his attention away from me and attack Kayden.

I stopped using my magic power to keep up the wall, allowing it to dissipate, I jumped out from behind it and attacked just as the man was about to use one on Kayden. "Emerald Scythe!" I yelled. A scythe made of emerald appeared and I used my magic to have it swing at the man. The attack hit, not injuring him greatly, but enough to make him falter.

"Light Beam." Kayden spoke. Though the spell doesn't sound dangerous, or harmful in any way, though it is his second most powerful attack.

I used Emerald Box, blocking myself from the attack in a cube, completely sealed, including a floor and ceiling of the precious stone. The room lit up and the box of emerald I was in shattered and I was sent flying. I had already used up a great deal of my magic power, and trying to make Emerald Box stay until the effects of the attack died down did not help, considering that the attacks I used take up a large amount of magic power. In fact, even without being sent flying, I probably would've lost consciousness anyways.

 **Nashi's Pov**

Jay took the woman, while I took Alex. The moment we stepped to them, runes appeared dividing the room in half, blocking off the exits, but leaving room so many people from the outside could come at least five feet into the room and watch. It's as if they had planned that they were going to have people come and watch. "Jay!" I called quickly.

He looked at me through the wall of runes, shaking his head, then turning back to the woman he was fighting. "So, I hope you'll be entertaining for me and not boring like the rest." She pouted. "I'm Emma Her voice was muffled, and difficult to be heard even for me. I'm guessing that any person without Dragon Slayer magic wouldn't be able to hear it.

"If you're done watching their fight, I would appreciate it if we could begin ours." He told me in a bored tone.

"Of course." I smirked. "I'm just waiting for you to make your move."

"Gladly." He took his fighting stance. "Earth Razors."

Blades made of rocks and dirt flying in random patterns flew around the room. "Should've picked the perky one..." I muttered.

"Ice Dragon's Roar!" I shouted, shooting a beam of ice straight at him. He dodged it, firing more blades, but there were more of them, and they traveled faster. I tried lowering the temperature of the atmosphere surrounding me as the blades circled, but I couldn't lower the temperature soon enough to freeze them, so they hit me, throwing me into the wall. "I heard some yelling, but I ignored it, continuing the fight.

"Earth Spikes." He said in a bored tone. The sharp spikes rose out of the marble floor, flinging me to the center of the barrier we were in.

 _"This is not going well..."_ I thought to myself.

* * *

 **Should've put this in here sooner, but here you go!:)**

 **Rose Fernandez**

 **Age:** Fifteen **  
Parents:** Jellal and Erza **  
Magic:** Illusion and Manipulation Magic **  
Likes:** Fighting, Fairy Tail, Friends. **  
Dislikes:** Betrayal **  
Fear(s):** Losing those she cares about, being too weak to protect said loved ones  
 **Other:** Has red hair and brown eyes

 **Amber Fernandez**

 **Age:** Twelve **  
Parents:** Jellal and Erza **  
Magic:** Emerald Magic **  
Likes:** Having a plan and rain **  
Dislikes:** Not having a plan **  
Fear(s):** Losing loved ones, snakes **  
Other:** Blue hair and brown eyes

 **Storm Fullbuster**

 **Age:** Fourteen **  
Parents:** Juvia and Gray **  
Magic:** Ice Make Magic **  
Likes:** Sleeping **  
Dislikes:** Accusations **  
Fear(s):** Spiders  
 **Other:** Raven hair and brown eyes

 **Jay Redfox**

 **Age:** Sixteen **  
Parents:** Levy and Gajeel **  
Magic:** Earth Dragon Slayer **  
Likes:** Food and sleep **  
Dislikes:** HUNGER! EXHAUSTION! **  
Fear(s):** Unknown (To humans)  
 **Other:** Blue hair and red eyes

 **Cassie Redfox** **  
**

 **Age:** Fourteen **  
Parents:** Levy and Gajeel **  
Magic:** Iron Dragon Slayer **  
Likes:** Reading **  
Dislikes:** Something? **  
Fear(s):** Something?  
 **Other:** Black hair and red eyes

 **Rayden Dreyar**

 **Age:** Fifteen **  
Parents:** Laxus and Mirajane **  
** **Magic:** Transformation and Lightning Magic **  
** **Likes:** Training **  
** **Dislikes:** Face-to-Face Human Interactions With Jerks (SAME~!) **  
** **Fear(s):** Nothing (Or so he says)  
 **Other:** White hair and blue eyes

 **Rayna Dreyar**

 **Age:** Eight **  
Parents:** Laxus and Mirajane **  
Magic:** Unknown so far **  
Likes:** Guild brawls **  
** **Dislikes:** When no one plays with her  
 **Fear(s):** BUGS!  
 **Other:** White hair and blue eyes

 **Ivy Strauss**

 **Age:** Fifteen **  
Parents:** Elfman and Evergreen **  
Magic:** Enchanted Objects **  
Likes:** Peace and quiet (Though secretly likes guild brawls) **  
Dislikes:** Arguing with people **  
Fear(s):** Vulcans  
 **Other:** Brown hair and brown eyes

 **Kayden**

 **Age:** Thirteen **  
Parents:** Lisanna and Bixlow **  
Magic:** Light magic **  
Likes:** Fireworks **  
Dislikes:** Stupid people **  
Fear(s):** Doesn't know yet  
 **Other:** Raven hair and blue eyes

 **Nashi Dragneel**

 **Age:** Fifteen **  
Parents:** Natsu and Lucy **  
Magic:** Ice Dragon Slayer Magic **  
Likes:** Adventures **  
Dislikes:** Liers and thieves that kill for fun **  
Fear(s):** Not being able to save her family  
 **Other:** Pink hair brown eyes

 **Igneel Dragneel**

 **Age:** Fifteen **  
Parents:** Natsu and Lucy **  
Magic:** Fire Dragon Slayer Magic **  
Likes:** Training and adventure **  
Dislikes:** Being stuck in one place and murders **  
Fear(s):** Alex  
 **Other:** Blonde hair and green eyes

 **Julia Conbolt**

 **Age:** Three **  
Parents:** Wendy and Romeo **  
Magic:** Unknown **  
Likes:** Shiny things, fire, and magic **  
Dislikes:** Unknown **  
Fear(s):** Thunder  
 **Other:** Raven hair brown eyes


	11. Chapter 10: One Hell of a Reunion

**Ivy's Pov**

After we were separated from Rayden, a ladder was at the end of the hallway we were now in. We could only go down. We had wandered the halls for what felt like hours, trying to find anyone. We looked everywhere. Finally, one specific hallway was different. There was a hole in the floor, which we jumped down. There were pieces of drywall and metal scattered randomly around the room, many of the pieces having blood on them. There was an unconscious girl around seventeen years old where we had jumped down, and not to far from her a trail of blood leading into a room with a closed door. We cautiously opened the door, only to see a horrifying sight. "Rose!" I gasped out, falling to her side.

She was unconscious, lying in a pool of blood, deep gashes all around her body. Storm checked her pulse and said that her heartbeat was hardly detectable. The only thing we cared about was that she was alive. I instantly started creating little bubbles of water around several of her cuts at a time, a small attempt at cleaning them and to see if she was still bleeding. Overall, it wasn't safe to carry her because the gashes could start bleeding again, and that was something we couldn't afford. "Ice Make: Cart!" Storm casted, obviously creating a cart to put Rose on.

Things started shaking again, and right in front of us, a ramp appeared. It's almost as if whoevers doing this _wants_ us to find something.

We carefully walked down the ramp, descending many, _many_ floors. Once at the bottom, there were rooms full of empty cells and doorways that just led to more rooms with empty cells, but finally, there was a door. A steel door with many locks and three steel latches at the top, middle, and bottom of the door, and all were made to prevent being damaged by magic. "Why would someone go through this much trouble to keep a door closed?" I asked no one in particular.

I started moving the steel beams while Storm froze the locks so they would unlock themselves. We had to literally throw ourselves into the door to open it. Once open, we couldn't believe what we saw.

 **Kayden's Pov**

I was carrying Amber bridal style, wandering the halls trying to find an exit. She was okay, but I thought about what Nashi said. She said that if you end up alone, find someone to help. I walked past a huge opening, about to go through the entrance to another hallway when something grabbed my shoulder. I jumped and spun around, coming face to face with the worst thing of all time. Our parents. The only upside was that they only looked worried at the moment. Except for Erza who looked pissed.

We were all staring at each other and I began to struggle with Amber, and Jellal came over and took her from me noticing that. As soon as she was out of my arms my mom rushed over to me, dragging Dad behind her. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" She was turning me around, making sure I had no injuries. "Oh my gosh, Kayden, what happened?" She asked panicked, looking at the stab wound from earlier.

"Mom, I'm fine, we won the fight." I reassured her. "It stopped bleeding a while ago."

"Nice job, Kayden!" My dad praised.

"He said it so casually..." Levy mumbled.

"Don't encourage this!" Erza scolded him angrily. Dad cowered in fear, then Erza turned to me. "Where are the others?"

"We got... Split up?" I answered.

Erza looked as if she were going to kill me. "Dad?" A weak voice whispered. Erza froze and rushed over to Amber, the source of the whisper. "Mom? What happened?"

Jellal sighed. "Apparently you got in a fight."

The adults continued to fuss over us, insisting on dealing with our injuries that very second, however Amber and I managed to convince them that it could wait. Amber had just convinced Jellal to put her down when the shaking started again. My parents grabbed each other, and pulled me in between them, shielding me with their bodies in case anything fell while Amber's parents doing the same. Everyone else grabbed the one closest to them, and one by one, they began to disappear.

 **Jay's Pov**

"I'm honored that you chose to fight me! I'm Skylar." The woman introduced. "Shall we?"

Before I could even think of replying, her neck was glowing, and once the glowing subsided, there was an elegant necklace with green jewels on it. Next thing I knew, there were piece of the building flying all over our enclosed area. I managed to dodge the pieces, then her necklace glowed again and was replaced with a simple one with a red jewel hanging from the chain. Red balls of fire appeared in her hands. "I get to imitate the powers of a wizard once I defeat them, and a small portion of their magic power is turned into a necklace, and the power multiplies over time." She began. "This is Natsu's power, so imagine how powerful it's gotten after three years." She came at me, trying to use "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist"

I countered it. "Earth Dragon's Iron Fist!" Dirt and fire spun around, creating a mini explosion, sending us both back a few feet (one meter). We didn't hesitate to run back towards each other, just using the same attack, but all it was doing was gradually draining our magic power, mine more than hers. The power of her attacks raised to lower the effects of my attack, considering that fire magic is weak to earth magic. _"Just how powerful is she?"_ I thought to myself. I was panicked. If I lost and Nash wins her fight, then she'll have to fight Skylar. Her ice may not be able to match Natsu's flames. And for that reason, I have to win this battle. Also 'cause she annoys me.

"Earth Dragon's Roar!" I shouted, the mixture of dirt and rocks flew at her.

"Fire Dragon's Roar." She countered. The flames broke through my attack, hitting me.

 _"What is this?"_ I thought when the attack ended. She had mostly missed though my arm was slightly burned. _"Whenever Igneel and I sparred that never happened. He was never able to break through my roar."_

I ran at her, just using my fists, no magic. She was able to block perfectly. "I've been in training since I could walk, Redfox. I've been taught in strategy, enchantments, uses for lacrima, hand-to-hand combat, you name it."

"Why are you doing this?" I yelled at her, continuing to try and land a hit. She froze at the question and I took the opportunity to punch her in the face.

She held her face. "My, my. You could've just asked and waited for an answer. It's because we want to. No official reason. Just want." She whispered demonically. I heard some shouting and turned towards it. I saw Cassie and Rayden.

"Jay!" Cassie screamed, her voice muffled through the runes. I gave her a look, trying to tell her not to worry, then turned back to Skylar.

"So you don't care about the fact that you're hurting people? _Innocent_ people?" I asked.

She hesitated. "I-I... I never... What makes them so innocent? Their own children had no idea about why we took them!"

"You said that you had no reason." I countered. I had a feeling that Alex never gave her a reason.

"I-I..."

I cut her off. "You don't believe that yourself. Whatever you did believe they did, whatever you were told, you don't know or believe it because you didn't experience what "happened" firsthand or if you have proof. Instead, you've caused a family pain. A _really_ large family."

"Why should I trust you?" She asked.

"You shouldn't. But you should at least think about what I've said. Whatever it is that Alex wants, you don't know what that is and I can see that it scares you. You shouldn't be working for someone if you don't know their ulterior motive." I reasoned.

"Even if that's true, there's no backing out now. He's gone too far. We'd probably both be arrested by the magic council and no one would care what I did or didn't know!" She told me before sending another "Fire Dragon Roar" at me. It was weaker not, and I was able to dodge it.

"Don't do this, Skylar. There are other ways." I told her, sounding urgent.

She switched out her necklace again, and the room started shaking violently. I soon realized it wasn't the room, but the entire building. I could hear Alex over with Nashi trying to shout at her to stop, but she isn't a dragon slayer and couldn't hear him. He was yelling at her, "What are you doing? Do not move the location of this building!"

I looked over to where Cassie and Rayden were. Rayden was holding her up, but oddly enough, one by one, everyone began to teleport to that specific area. The small walkway between the two rune barriers. Even a man with pink hair, a woman with blonde hair, and a blond haired boy were teleported here. They were facing Nash, and became panicked. "Nashi!" The three yelled at the same time.

 **Nashi's Pov**

 _"The building is going to be teleported?"_ I thought to myself.

"Nashi!" I heard someone yell. I turned. Everyone was there. By everyone I mean the guild's team one and two search teams, which wasn't surprising. The surprising thing was the people who screamed that.

All the people in that little walkway were staring at them, but none of us noticed. Between the shaking and surprise, we didn't care. "Mom? Dad? Igneel?" I shouted.

The shaking suddenly stopped, and Alex attacked again. I could hear the shouting now, they were worried. I only focused on my family though. They didn't know I could use magic, so I wasn't really paying attention when Alex used "Earth Razors" again.

I gasped as the blades sliced my shoulder and my legs. _"He's trying to immobilize me..."_ I realized. I then did what I was taught to do when my dad was teaching me hand-to-hand-combat. I stopped paying attention to my surroundings and only paid attention to the fight. I stopped trying to listen to them and started dodging the blades as I worked on freezing my wounds so I wouldn't bleed out in the middle of the fight. "Earth Spikes." He cast.

I jumped, and in mid air, "Ice Dragon's Roar!" I actually hit him, sent him flying into the side of the rune wall infact. I momentarily turned back into my surroundings, just listening, hearing my parents silence before blocking the sound out again. Alex got up, only with a slight limp.

"Well done, child." He praised with a slow clap.

"Shut up." I growled at him.

"So much anger!" He pretended to gasp in surprise. "What happened to the teenager who was always laughing and incapable of being serious."

"I said shut up!" I launched myself at him. "Ice Dragon's Iron Fist!"

"Earth Wall." My attack was blocked but I was able to freeze the wall of dirt Alex had made, and shatter it with another strike. He wasn't there, though. I turned around and there her was. He grabbed the collar of my shirt to keep me from moving. "One hell of a reunion so far, huh?" He asked rhetorically before throwing me onto the floor.

* * *

 **I know, "Ugh! Cliffhangers! WHY?!"**

 **For the record, I hate cliffhangers too.**

 **NATSU, LUCY AND IGNEEL HAVE BEEN FOUND! YO~SH! DON'T DIE, NASHI!**

 **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. Not me. BYE~!**

 **~Ice**


	12. Chapter 11: Let's go Home

**Storm's Pov**

We saw Nashi's family. They looked as if they were ready to collapse at any given moment. "Hey Storm. Ivy." Igneel told us nonchalantly, but exhausted, waving carelessly, then tried to get up.

"Tch! Idiot!" Ivy muttered. "You guys are injured."

"Your sister has been worried about you guys the whole time, you know." I informed.

"Where is she?" Lucy butted in.

"I'm guessing with one of the others." I told them. It was then that the room started shaking, and we ended up in a walkway between two barriers.

* * *

"Nashi" The three screamed. Nashi looked towards them and yelled something back.

"Will you three relax?" Gajeel grumbled. "She's can take care of herself."

As if on cue, the man made spikes come out of the ground, Nashi jumped, and shot a "Ice Dragon's Roar" at him, sending him flying into the wall of runes. Natsu and Lucy froze, while Igneel was cheering her on. "She knows magic?" Natsu asked finally.

"So, reunion reactions later?" Romeo suggested, and a few of the adults nodded.

Happy however, had tackled the three when they appeared. "She can use magic?" Natsu asked again when she used "Ice Dragon's Iron Fist".

"Um... She's always been able to. We were both born with magic, Dad." Igneel answered.

"That's awesome!" Natsu cheered.

 **Jay's Pov**

"What are you doing?" I asked Skylar. She didn't answer me. Everything continued to shake and I could easily make out the yells of our friends.

I could hear them looking between the two fights, all of them. They want to know what's going on with her.

Once the shaking stopped, she looked tired and sweat was visible. She re-quipped yet again into a necklace with dark brown and gray jewels in it. "Rock Dome!" She yelled.

The spell did exactly what it sounded like. I was trapped in a half sphere of rocks. I used "Earth Dragon's Iron Fist" to break it, then I picked up a piece of rocks and started chewing on it. "Earth Dragon Roar!" The attack hit, and because of how weak she was now, she was sent flying into the runes. Once she hit the ground, the runes disappeared and the building started shaking yet again, but this time, the building was falling apart, but somehow we were teleported to the bottom of the tower.

Nash and Alex were no longer in the runes, but I think everyone realized that it was her fight. They were moving towards the seaside, close to falling off. After seeing something at their feet, I had a plan.

 **Nashi's Pov**

The building crumbled to the ground and disappearing, so that girl was probably the one who was preventing that.

Alex and I continued our fight, attacks being exchanged, but not much was happening. "I see your friends managed to free your family. How's it feel not to be the one to save them?" He taunted.

"I don't care. Pretty soon, they're going to be _safe_ for the first time in fifteen years." I managed to gasp out in between attacks. I was at a dangerously low amount of magic power. _"I can't keep this up much longer..."_ I thought.

"Wouldn't it be a shame if I took your friends too this time? Once you're defeated? This time I won't let them sit in a cell like that. They'd be alone, in a cramped cell, and they'll be tortured."

"Don't you touch them..." I growled. I could feel something building, the anger I felt trying to unlock something. I didn't know what it was, all I knew was that I only needed a little more magic power and whatever it was, I would be able to use it. The ground was frosting over around me. Right when I realized, something had knocked me off the ledge and down the several feet (Two meters) to the ocean surface. It froze before impact, just like that day on the river three years ago. I knew it was Jay's idea. The ice is my turf. Luckily, Alex wasn't looking to see a metal rod return to a red-eyed fourteen year old girl.

Alex jumped down, sliding around on the ice a little. "What are you doing down here? Afraid they'll see you lose? Don't want them to know when their being sent back to one of my prison cells?" He taunted again. Big mistake.

I had reached my boiling point. I'm not usually the type of person who's angered easily, but this guy was threatening my family _. "My family isn't just my parents and my brother, but all of Fairy Tail. Blood related or not, these people are my family and I am_ not _about to let this man hurt them."_ I thought to myself. As I thought this declaration, something happened. It had only been a few seconds since Alex had made that threat when he took a single step, and I snapped.

I suddenly felt a surge of power running through my veins. I could feel my already sharper-than-normal canines lengthening, and my nails lengthened also, become claws. A gust of wind blew some of my hair into my vision, and instead of the usual pink color, it was an icy blue. I looked down at my hands. From what I could see, I had formed scales made of ice. A _very_ strong ice. Only one thing could come to my mind.

 _Dragon Force_.

"Ice Dragon's Claw." I said nonchalantly. Alex stumbled backwards, blood dripping onto the ice we were standing on.

"Earth Spikes." He cast. I jumped out of the way, landing behind him.

"Ice Dragon's Wing Attack." Ice fragments spiraled out around me, hitting him, causing him to collapse.

All the anger I had previously felt disappeared without a trace, along with Dragon Force. My exhaustion and low magic power hit me like a ton of bricks. Not being able to hold my own weight anymore, I collapsed onto the icy ground, listening to the sound of my friends and family rushing to the edge of the cliff. I tilted my head back so I could see them all. They looked upside down, but there they were, most of them worried, others had on a poker face, but their eyes all said the same thing.

"Yay~!" I cheered tiredly, weakly punching towards the sky. "We win~! Let's leave." I smiled widely, several others smiling as well. The magic council was called to take care of Alex and Skylar while we headed home. Back to Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **That literally what I'm like at all social gatherings.**


	13. Epilogue

**Nashi's Pov**

When I started to wake up, I was near something warm. I opened my eyes to a dancing fire, hearing excited voices talking to each other nearby. I realized it was dark out, and quickly sat up as the days events came flooding back to my mind. "You're alive!" A familiar voice cheered. I froze as they walked in front of me. "What's up, Sis?" He asked, smiling brightly.

"Neel" I squealed, tackling him in a hug. "It's _so_ good to see you!"

He laughed, hugging me back. "You too. Three years, huh?"

"You aren't allowed to go anywhere alone anymore." I told him when I pulled away from him.

Igneel helped me stand up, and once standing, I tackled him in another hug. _"He's taller then me."_ I realized, my head only reaching below his chin. He tucked my head under his chin and we stayed like that for a while. I knew that I had missed him, but actually being able to see him and hug him made me realize exactly how much I had missed my twin brother. I pulled away again once I smelled our parents getting closer.

I turned around and ran towards them, tackling them too, in a hug. "I missed you guys so much!" I sobbed.

They hugged me back tightly before my mom held me at arms length. "You've grown so much, Nashi." She told me, beginning to cry herself.

Once Mom let go, I turned to look at Dad, who was staring at me intently. "You can use magic." He stated. I stared at the ground, afraid for some reason. "Why didn't you tell me~!" He wined. "We could fought each other... Or trained!" He sounded excited.

"I don't know, Dad. You kept saying I was gonna be a Fire Dragon Slayer like you and Neel, but I wasn't, and I didn't want to disappoint y-" I was cut off by Dad pulling me into another hug.

"You could never disappoint us, Nashi." He whispered.

I hugged him back, sobbing into his chest.

* * *

That night, at the make-shift campsite, there was talking, drinking (Especially from Cana), crying, partying (Duh!), and _much_ fighting. There was laughter, but most importantly, everything felt whole.

The next morning, most of the adults had hangovers. Igneel had been introduced by the others by Rose and she was clinging to his arm. I leaned over to Cassie-who was standing next to me-and whisper-yelled in her ear, "I ship it."

Igneel and Rose both matched in blushing the same color as Rose's hair. "Sh-shut up, Nashi!" Rose stammered, but made no move to letting of my brother.

"IgRo is obviously cannon!" Cassie whisper-yelled back to me.

We could hear Amber and Ivy trying to contain their laughing, while the boys threw their manners out the window and were practically rolling on the floor with tears in their eyes. They knew full well who Mira and I shipped them with, and that we had plans for them.

The following day, we packed up camp and continued on our way to the train station. Everyone was on the train, and I was about to board when someone stopped me. I slowly turned around. "You!" I gasped.

"I-I wanted to apologize. I didn't know Alex was going to go that far, and when I saw your parents... I promise you, I had no idea he was torturing them." The day before, she looked like a grown woman. At the moment though, she looked like a teen, maybe a few years older than me. "I'm honestly sorry. I did not know that it was going to go that far. I'll be leaving now." She said everything genuinely, meaning every word.

"Wait." I called. She turned around slowly, clearly confused. "Do you... Do you know why he did what he did?" I asked.

She nodded. "He wanted to use them. Keep them locked up until they agreed to help him slowly take over the world. He probably would've taken you two had you use your magic. It's a good thing too. There's second chances now. Something I think a lot of us need." She smiled warmly and walked away.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say you're forgiven." I called out once again before getting on the train.

* * *

When we got to Magnolia, there were people staring as we all walked by but hey, who could blame them. It was most likely an interesting sight. They saw twenty-four people walking together in a group. Two of the presumed dead wizards from Fairy Tail.

Once at the guild, the deceased guild masters were crying, many were introduced to my parents and brother, and there was much catching up to be done, along with people being treated for injuries.

In the back of the guild, I stood with Jay. From there, we could see everyone. Mom and Levy were practically holding each other up as Levy was pointing out us kids saying who was who's kid. Dad was already fighting with Gray and then tried to fight Erza, who instantly knocked him out. Rose was practically hanging off of Igneel's arm, Kayden was sitting next to Amber at one of the tables, Cassie and Rayden on the other side, all sitting closer than friends normally do.

"I ship them all." I said, just loud enough so the dragon slayers could hear. The reactions were amusing.

"Shut up, Nashi!" Igneel yelled, earning looks of confusion from almost all the non-dragon slayers.

Wendy just shot me a look of confusion, then gave a gentle smile as she followed my gaze to my friends. Gajeel glared at Rayden as his way of saying "Stay away from my daughter." or "If you hurt her I'll kill you.".

Laxus just shook his head.

"And we ship the two you, Nashi." Cassie _shouted_ across the room.

Upon hearing that, I blushed a deep red color, I heard Jay's heart rate increased, and the rest of the guild, understanding what was going on began either laughing or squealing.

My dad however, heard nothing considering that he was still knocked out from Erza's hit.

Later on, there was a brawl. It was different too. There was just more life in everything. Before, I never would've joined in a brawl, but if it's like this, I'll gladly contribute. My parents were completely cheerful for the first time in my lifetime. There were no pieces missing, their smiles were full. I liked how things were. But of course, it being Fairy Tail, that peace probably won't last long.

* * *

 **Final chapter! Should there be a sequel or no?**


End file.
